


Date Night

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: Just a fluff-filled cute date at an aquarium!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Date Night

The feeling never goes away. The feeling of being head over heels for someone. It’s always there. They will always make your heart beat faster when they’re around. They will always make you blush when they say something nice to you. And every time you kiss, your stomach fills with butterflies just like it did the very first time.

That’s how Dan felt about Phil. He could never get over the feeling of absolute joy he felt when the other man was around. Cuddling on the couch, sweet kisses on the neck, and even their nonsensical conversations. It was still crazy for Dan… all of it. He couldn’t believe they had been together for almost ten years now.

“Dan?”

He looked up from the couch, his eyes wide, staring at the man he had just been thinking about.

“Hey! What’s up?”

Dan stood up to face Phil, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

They tasted like cherry.

That was another thing he would never get over. How he was just… able to kiss Phil whenever he wanted to. And that his lips always tasted _so damn good._

“I may or may not have made reservations for dinner… that depends on whether on not you’d like to go.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and squeezed it. The warmth coursed through Dan’s body and made him smile. It had been so long since they had gone on a proper date. 

Alone that is. 

They’d gone on plenty with Martyn and Cornelia. And they’re fun and all, it’s just nice to be alone. 

“Of course, I’d love to go!”

Phil smiled happily and leaned in to give Dan another kiss, but it resulted in Dan losing his balance and falling backward onto the couch, Phil falling awkwardly on top.

“Ow.”

Phil was laughing, mostly at Dan’s lack of balance, but also because he had the most adorable embarrassed smile on his face. His cheeks had turned a rosy color and his hair was slightly messy. But to Phil, he was extremely hot.

“Are you ok?”

Phil spoke between his soft laughter.

“I’m fine.”

His smile grew as he sat back up and was now able to give Phil a proper kiss… with no risk of falling.

“But yes to the date. It’s nice to go out alone sometimes.”

Brushing a piece of hair from Dan’s face, Phil replied.

“Of course, love.”

“Where are we going by the way?”

Phil had started to walk to their room to change but turned around to answer Dan’s question.

“Dinner and then to the aquarium. We can leave in about an hour?”

Dan smiled and followed Phil to their bedroom.

As they changed, Dan remembered their first date. They had gone into Manchester together. They got some dinner and it was one of the best days of Dan’s life. His stomach was full of butterflies the whole time, yet his heart was beating so quickly he felt as if he had been on Cloud 9. And then they kissed. They had gone to the Manchester Eye and it was cold and it was dark and Dan had somehow mustered up enough courage to lean over and kiss Phil. And then it was magic. Phil had been surprised, but quickly reciprocated. It didn’t last long, but in the few seconds that it lasted, it was magic. The butterflies in Dan’s stomach seemed to grow larger, but the bond they formed that night was stronger than ever. It was when they _knew_ they would be each others forever. 

And so far, that had been true. 

They had gone through many rough patches, but it seemed to just be getting better. They had established that they would have a date night once a week. Many times it was a double date, just to keep a bit of a cover, but it was a date nonetheless. And when they were able to have dates just to themselves, it was even better. They frequented art museums and aquariums. Those were their favorites. And they didn’t seem too incredibly romantic. That way if someone were to see them, they wouldn’t think much of it.

“You ready to go?”

The smile reappeared on Dan’s face and he nodded his head.

“Yup!”

They had learned not to hold hands in public, because if they did, someone would see them and the pictures would be all over Twitter in less than an hour. And especially now everything was going well, they didn’t want to deal with that. They could save all affection for home.

They took a taxi to the restaurant which just happened to be one of Dan’s favorites. They didn’t go there often because it was expensive and hard to get a reservation, but when they did, Dan knew it was gonna be a good night.

It was a steakhouse with, in Dan’s opinion, the best food that you could get at a restaurant. Whenever they went, Dan got red wine and a filet mignon along with a side soup. It was melt in your mouth good and it kept him full for hours. For Phil, he ordered a water with a center-cut sirloin and some chips which he would always share with Dan.

The two sat across from one another, a candle lit in the middle of the table. That was the other thing Dan loved about this restaurant. It was still a bit romantic without being over the top. And there was always classical music playing in the background.

“The food is really good.”

Phil smiled and brushed his leg against Dan’s. That was the other thing they always did at restaurants. They would intertwine their legs or hold hands under the table. It was a bit risky, but it wasn’t like they were still closeted. They just didn’t tell the whole world about their relationship. It was something too personal to share with everyone.

“It’s always good.”

Dan smiled back as he took another bite of his food.

“Melt in your mouth good.”

Phil shook his head in agreeance. 

They sat and ate their dinner for a little while longer until both of them were satisfied and more excited than ever to go to the aquarium. They hadn’t been able to go in what seemed like months. They had been so busy with work and travel and double dates to more adventurous places. They just never had the chance.

“I’ve paid, are you ready to go?”

“Yes!”

Dan nodded excitedly and headed out of the restaurant, following closely behind Phil. Once they made it outside, they walked side by side until they made it to the aquarium.

When they had moved to London, the aquarium was one of the very first places they had gone to, so it always held a special place in their heart. And they were very sentimental, so they always felt all soft when they were there.

“It’s always so beautiful in here.”

Phil looked all around them and then moved closer to Dan.

“It really is. Oh, look-”

He pointed over to a new display full of a wonderful array of colorful fish and coral.

“They added more!”

Dan gasped and ran over to the tank like an excited child.

“They did! And they’re so beautiful.”

As usual, the couple took tons of photos, only for one or two of them to be shared on Instagram later that day.

“Phil! Come look at the jellyfish! They could make an amazing photo!”

Sure enough, the creatures swam gracefully through the deep blue water and the photos of them came out looking as if they were done by a professional.

“It’s so amazing.”

Dan whispered half to himself, half to Phil, as he looked all around him at fish and sharks and jellyfish. They all looked so at peace. So happy and graceful in their own element... It was something Dan could only hope to achieve, though he was definitely getting better at it.

“Did you see the rainbow trout over there?”

Phil chuckled as he and Dan made their way to the last part of the aquarium.

“They’re gay. They are the pride flag of fish, just missing most of the colors on the pride flag..”

Both of them laughed this time. No matter how unfunny they were, they could never fail to make something gay. It was like a gift to them.

-

Almost another hour later, the two had made their way back home and crashed on the couch. Dan curled up in Phil’s arms as he played with his hair. He was trying his best not to fall asleep, but he was extremely relaxed and couldn’t promise anything.

The date had been wonderful, as always. All the butterflies and giddy feeling that Dan always got were present. They never go away. And that was a good thing. Because they just go to show how in love someone is.


End file.
